Pr0n Pics
by recumbentgoat
Summary: Spock discovers that Kirk has rather risqué pictures of Uhura stored on his computer. Naturally, Spock is upset at Kirk for having them and at Uhura for being in them. Previous story: Photograph. Next story: Sweet Things. Please read and review! :D


Character/Pairing: Spock/Nyota, Kirk, mention of others

Rating: M

'Hey, Spock?'

Spock turned to Kirk just before he stepped onto the lift.

'Before you go off duty, could you take a look at my computer and see if something's wrong with it? It's been acting weird and no matter what I do, I can't seem to get it working right.' Kirk looked up from the report he was signing and smiled winningly over to Spock.

Spock pressed his lips together into a tight line. He didn't want to deal with Kirk's computer issues, he wanted nothing more than to meditate and rest before Nyota got off of her shift. There were things they needed to discuss regarding the wedding and his parents coming to visit them. However, if there was something wrong with the captain's computer it would impede the ship's efficiency, so he resolved that spending some time diagnosing the problem wouldn't interfere with the conversation he wanted to have with Nyota.

'Of course, Captain. I will diagnose the problem and have it fixed for you right away.' He locked eyes with Nyota, who smirked at him, and he cocked an eyebrow at her before getting on the lift.

'Thank you Spock!' Kirk called after Spock's retreating back.

So Spock sat in his quarters running diagnostics on Kirk's computer remotely. He held a cup of spicy Vulcan tea in his hands that he sipped from as the program commenced running. The captain apparently had a lot of corrupted files and it seemed that he spent a lot of time accessing Earth's public internet. Spock arranged for an alert to notify him directly if and when the captain tried to gain access again. Such actions could endanger the ship-wide computer intrawebs. Spock sighed, he did not relish the conversation he needed to have with the captain about computer security. Again.

His console beeped and Spock leaned forward squinting at the screen. There seemed to be a problem with a large file…he clicked on it and was not surprised to find a prodigious amount of porn. Spock felt the heated flush of embarrassment creeping across the back of his neck and up to the tips of his ears. Trust that he would find himself in this position with Jim—not only would he have to admonish him for surfing the web, but also for having to tell him which file he found that was bad. He tapped his console, 'Spock to Captain Kirk.' He was about to close the file window, when something caught his attention. It was only the curve of an arm, but something about that arm seemed awfully familiar to him.

'Yes, Mr. Spock?' Kirk's voice filtered through the speaker.

Spock scrolled down and his eyes widened in shock before his eyebrows snapped together in barely contained fury. Nyota. Three pictures of her. On Kirk's personal computer.

'Spock? Are you there?'

'Yes, Captain.' Spock said icily, 'It appears that you had some corrupted files that I have dealt with by deleting. I am sorry I did not inform you beforehand, but there was nothing I could do to save them. May I also remind you, Captain, of Starfleet computer policy and internet access?'

'Uh, uh, well, Mr. Spock…' Kirk stuttered, flustered. He gave a quick glance around the bridge before whispering, 'Yes, yes of course. Point taken and duly noted. So glad you could take care of this for me. I owe you one, Spock.'

'Indeed.' Spock snapped, his finger viciously stabbing the button to cut off communication.

His hands clenched into fists. He couldn't decide who he was angrier with, Kirk or Nyota. He stared at the pictures—it was the way she looked. The way she must have looked at Kirk when he took these pictures. For it was the same way she looked at him, the way she looked before he kissed her and undressed her. The way she looked at him before closing her eyes and throwing her head back, her mouth open in a silent moan of passion.

Spock's erection pressed tightly against his pants. It was the picture of Nyota leaning over, bent at the waist and skimpily dressed only in her bra and underwear that was his undoing. She wore thigh high, impossibly pointed black boots. Boots that she had never worn for him. He tried to tamp down the hot flare of jealousy, but let it escape anyway.

He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free. He stroked himself quickly, thinking of all the ways he would punish Nyota when she got off of her shift. He closed his eyes and thought of those heels digging into his back, her legs wrapped around his waist; of lifting her hips up and down on his cock. The sounds she makes as she gets close to orgasm. Spock groaned as he came, semen landing on the console, dripping down the screen. He sat there for a moment, stunned by the power of his reaction to Nyota's pictures. His shame complete, he hastened to get a towel and clean up his mess.

No sooner had he finished mopping up, when the doors to his quarters swooshed open and Nyota stepped through, smiling and humming and obviously in a very good mood. Spock's eyes narrowed at her.

'Nyota! I will speak with you!' He threw down the towel on the desk and faced her with his fists on his hips.

'Yes, Spock? What's wrong?' Nyota said, concerned. She happened to glance down at Spock's computer as she moved closer to him. She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands in shock.

'Please explain this Nyota. Please tell me why these pictures are on Captain Kirk's computer! Were you ever going to tell me about them? About your affair with Kirk?' Spock knew it was a sore point to bring up, but the events of Platonius, while a distant memory, still proved to be a raw wound with the discovery of these photos.

'Oh Spock. Oh no, no, no.' Nyota pressed her hands to her heated cheeks. 'Jim and I've never had an affair. These were taken years ago when I first came on the ship. It was really harmless fun, an impromptu party. We were all a little drunk and I wanted to experiment with my camera….'

Spock cut her off, 'Who else was there?'

'Uhhhh, well, let me see. Christine, Leonard, Scotty, Sulu and Charlene Masters before she left. I don't know how he got those pictures or why he kept them, but we all took pictures like that. It's not like it was just me and him getting naked with each other.' She reached out and grabbed Spock's arm. 'Do you hear me, Spock? It's not what you think at all. Please show me what you found.'

He moved aside and let her sit at the console, while he folded his arms and watched over her shoulder. She scrolled through the pictures, smirking at some and then stopped as she found what she was looking for. 'See, Spock?' There were a few other pictures of the party. Sulu and Masters in one picture, sitting at a table and laughing on each others' shoulders. There were playing cards and poker chips scattered on the table. Another one of Kirk, with his trousers dropped down, exposing his buttocks to the camera and Scotty pointing and grimacing. McCoy was shirtless and Chapel was clad only in her bra.

'This is an outrageous violation of Starfleet fraternization rules.'

'Oh God Spock!! Could you just fucking let it go?! It was one time, believe me we were all very embarrassed by our excess. It was months before we could even laugh about it.'

'I fail, utterly, to see the humor in this appalling lack of discipline.' Spock drew himself up.

'Really, Spock? You don't think we know that too? I have to work with these people every frigging day! It's a five goddamn year mission! And it's a testament to their…no, our professionalism that we're able to move on. You know, that's what it means to be human sometimes. We fall. Sometimes, spectacularly. But it happens. So fuck you and the horse you rode in on!' Nyota cleared her throat and tried to take some deep breaths. 'Sir.'

Spock bent over, his face inches from Nyota's as he took her chin between his thumb and finger and hissed, 'You will watch your tone with me, Lieutenant!'

They were frozen in that position for a few moments: Nyota sitting at Spock's desk, her eyes focused angrily on Spock. She grabbed his wrist and deliberately removed his hand from her chin, but didn't let go. Instead, she turned his hand palm outward and dropped her nose to it and breathed in.

Realizing what she was doing, he jerked his hand away from her nose.

'I think your moral high ground is a little fucking precarious, Mister.'

At that, Spock let a string of muttered Vulcan curses loose from his throat. Their guttural sounds illogically felt good. Nyota, laughed at his creative blue streak.

'My, that's a very pretty turn of words, Mister Spock.'

He grabbed Nyota's shoulders and pulled her close to his chest and kissed her.

'It was the boots wasn't it?' Nyota's eyes smiled up at him, knowingly.

'Am I that transparent, Nyota?'

'Yes, to me anyway.'

'Then my logic in marrying you is sound. Please take off your uniform, Lieutenant.'

As for Kirk, Spock thought, it would be easy to drop a few hints to McCoy about the state of the Captain's health. Spock foresaw a full physical and psychological check-up in the Captain's future.


End file.
